smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Army Of Grey/Part 4
Feathers flies down to where Glovey is standing. Claire, Hefty, Tuffy, Gutsy, and Arnold. Glovey: I thought I smelled a Scottish breeze. Arnold: So you’re Glovey Smurf. Gutsy here told us all tales of your adventures on fighting monsters and saving Europe. Glovey: I couldn’t have done it without the help of my friends. Gutsy: And that’s why we’re here again. We’re ready to fight with you again, Glovey. All of us. Glovey: Did you say all… Glovey is astonished to see the big numbers of Smurfs. All of them were highlanders who surpassed the numbers of the Belgian village. Claire: Gentlesmurfs, if you’re not too busy… We have some Greys butts to Smurf. Hefty: Right! Let’s get going. The group all join the surviving Smurfs. Glovey goes to Grandpa, Nanny, and Smurfette before heading off again. Glovey: Smurfette, you’re gonna have to trust me on this one. Smurfette: Of course, Glovey. What is it? Glovey: I want you to take Grandpa and Nanny to his basement and not come out until it is safe. And don’t worry, the Smurflings and our children are already there safe and sound. Smurfette: I understand… Smurfette leaves with Grandpa and Nanny back into Grandpa’s house for safety. Glovey then heads back and joins the others to prepare to attack. All the Smurfs who were left appear to be holding their spears and swords with shields. They stand there for a while and wait for Papa Smurf to give the order of attack. Papa Smurf: Steady my little Smurfs…steady… Grouchy: I hate steady! Glovey: I see them! Papa Smurf: Get ready! The Greys all come out at once with The Great Chief and alongside him appear both Bucky Grey Smurf and Intelligence Grey Smurf. Great Chief: All this can come to an end. All I ask is that you hand over the long life stone. We know you gave us a fraud. I know that traitorous dog who we called our queen helped you take back your dog as well. Glovey glows with anger as he makes an echoing scream and his hair flies all over the place and he raises a fist up in the air. He spins and punches in the direction of the Great Chief, knocking him down as though he was literally punched in the face. Glovey: Don’t you ever call Smurfette a dog… Bucky the Grey Smurf picks up a spear and shoots off Glovey’s hat. Bucky: You will learn to never speak again to your future leader in the tone, inferior creature! Glovey: Now? Papa Smurf: Now. The Smurfs charge at the Greys with everything they have. Gutsy jumps out with a horn and he blows on it. When he does this, the walls of the survivor’s fort falls down revealing all the reinforcement Smurfs charging as well. Every Smurf is seen destroying a Grey in a unique way. Handy is seen using the Clockwork Saw as he spins it around to chop all the Greys, making them become logs of wood. Aviator runs with his arms open like a plane, pushing his opponents down. He jumps on his plane and starts the engine. He moves the plane without making it fly, only to use the spinning propeller to chop more Greys down. Glovey raises his fist high again to use more energy of the shooting stars to make his attacks stronger. He begins to do his tornado spin attack, which makes him similar to a sharp spinner as he cuts and slices more Greys. He stops when he hears Smurfette call out for him. He turns around and sees the former Grey queen with Smurfette running towards him. The Great Chief runs quickly and pushes Glovey to the ground. He then grabs Smurfette and pulls out a dagger. Great Chief: Sorry to ruin your plans monkey, but I have my own plans for domination. I may not have your long life stone, but I have discovered the power of Smurf essence. I shall extract it from every single last one of you, starting with your precious Smurfette. Glovey: Let her go! Great Chief: I’ll be in my village if you dare to follow. By the time you get there, your Smurfette will already be gone and I will have the essence of a true Smurf and I will destroy you all. The leader runs away with the Smurfette as he gets covered by his men . Glovey tries to run and knock the Greys, but is quickly pulled. Smurfette: Glovey! It’s me! Glovey: Huh? Smurfette? Wait. Why are you dressed as her? Smurfette: She’s really changed, Glovey. I was wrong about her. She got this plan to switch clothes with me to fool the Greys into taking her. He’ll think he will be strong enough to take you. Glovey: That is actually a clever plan. Smurfette: If you destroy him, the Greys will no longer have a leader and they will be confused. Glovey: I can handle the rest. Glovey spins swiftly into his tornado and he shreds the blocking Greys until he makes it into the Grey village. He gets surrounded by more Greys again. Glovey: Come and get me. They all march slowly towards Glovey as they raise their swords. From behind them, Aksel appears again with a mace as he smashes them up, making them turn to their wooden state. Glovey: You sure are mysterious today. How did you get through here by yourself? Aksel: I didn’t. Aksel steps aside to show Claire behind him with Gutsy and Arnold. Gutsy: I believe I saw that fake Smurf carry off with Smurfette. Glovey: That’s not her. She used to be evil, but I guess she’s on our side now. She switched clothes with Smurfette to keep her safe. Claire: Even a black hen can lay a white egg. Arnold: Oh, aye. Glovey: We need to hurry and save that girl. This place is going to fall apart. You highlanders really do know how to throw a party. The group runs to confront the Great Chief. He is seen turning a fire on as he destroys the former Grey queen. He quickly picks up Smurfette’s dress and smells it. Glovey: You’re a monster! Great Chief: You haven’t seen a monster yet, brat! I knew it was that traitorous dog the whole time. But, she did me a great favor in bringing me your Smurfette’s essence. Glovey: That’s where you’re wrong. Smurfette didn’t come here. Your plans have all failed. Great Chief: You Smurfs truly are a stupid race. Allow me to explain my plan. It won’t matter since either way since you are all going to die. You should at least know how you will suffer under my iron fist. Smurf essence is a very delicate substance which incredible power. It can be located in the simplest of things from hair to even clothing that has been on a Smurf for a long time, or what I like to call, DNA. And now… The Grey walks back and pulls a lever which opens a wall and reveals a contraption. Glovey: Oh no… Not another one of those… Great Chief: Yes, I see that you recognize this device. This is an essence extractor, well my version of it. The Great Chief runs to turn it on as the gang chases him to try and attack him. Gutsy and Claire jab at him. He continues to circle around them as he covers his wounded areas. He quickly throws Smurfette’s dress inside his machine. The dress is seen being obliterated by electricity. The dress becomes a fluid, which is assumed to be Smurf essence. Glovey: We have to stop that machine! Guys… The Great chief is seen pressing buttons on the machine as a big rod pulls out of the machine and aims at the leader. It then shoots him with electrical currents and with the Smurf essence. The others cover their eyes due to the bright lights. Great Chief: Yeeeees! Haaaa! The Grey leader begins to become younger in appearance. His hair becomes darker and his beard falls off, leaving only a small square mustache. He raises his arms up as lighting appears and clouds begin to form. He makes his hands into fists and as he speaks, he makes fire erupt from the ground. Great Chief: Behold my true form, and despair!! Arnold: We can still take him! We’re more than he is! Gutsy: Ah-nold! Stop laddie! The highlander runs with brass knuckles. He gets fired at numerous times, but he dodges every shot until he lands a punch on the chief’s face. Unfortunately, this does nothing but give him a smirk. He then pushes him and rams him down with great force, making Arnold fly and land on top of Gutsy, Claire, and Aksel. The Grey begins to float as he approaches Glovey slowly. Great Chief: As you can see Smurf, you have no way of defeating me. By this time, my forces have already taken down your village along with the rest of your people. Either way, I will take the long life stone for myself and use it to rule not just our world, but mankind as well. Glovey: You and that hair ball on your lip forgot one thing. You weren’t ever counting on me. Glovey smirks and then raises his fist up in the air. Since he was already in his super powered form, he could sense all the shooting stars from the heavens. The fuhrer looks up as he sees Glovey receiving the blessings from the heavens. Glovey opens his arms wide and lets out an echoing scream which causes a big hurricane that fires blue stars all over the Great Chief. The chief uses his powers as well to create a blue barrier. He then overs back to his laser, which shoots him again. He then places a barrier around his machine to protect it. Great Chief: I can see that you like to cheat, Smurf. Glovey: Says you! You’re the one who keeps refueling on Smurf essence! Both ram on to each other and only make a big force of winf fly from each other, which blows away Glovey’s small team. Glovey: Sorry about that guys. Go help the others take down this fortress once and for all. Aksel: Vat vill you do? Glovey: I’m gonna keep playing here with the so called furer. Aksel: God be with you, child. Aksel joins the Highlanders and they leave off to join the Scottish army take down the Grey Smurfs. More Greys jump out of nowhere to attack the Smurfs. Gutsy and Claire pull out their swords. Arnold raises his fists to show his brass knuckles. Arnold: Stand back, preacher. We will protect. Aksel chuckles as he pulls out his crucifix. Aksel: Please… I was ahead of all of you for the past hours. The highlanders attack the greys by cutting them, leaving only wounds that expose their wooden bodies. Aksel on the other hand appears to be moving swiftly as he jabs and breaks the Greys, reverting them back into their wooden state with his “combat cross.” Claire: Where did you learn to do that? Aksel: The good lord did say that he helps those who help themselves. Claire: That still doesn’t answer my question… Aksel: I practiced during my spare times when I was not having sessions. Just in case something bad would happen… kind of like right now. The 4 Smurfs run past the other Scottish soldiers who appear to be having the advantage above the Greys. They run back to the camp, hoping to find Aviator Smurf. They see Handy, Jokey, and Lumber working together to fight off the Greys. Handy is seen swinging his Clockwork Saw as it leaks petroleum on his hands next to Lumber who is using a regular axe to chop them into pieces. Jokey is seen doing his usual laughing gimmick as he throws his packages to the approaching Greys. Gutsy, Claire, Arnold, and Aksel join them to assist them in finishing off the Greys in the area. A loud rumbling is heard. Everyone turns around as they notice how the Grey Village is finally in ruins as the wall is taken down. Many arrows are seen fired across the air. On the opposite side, Bucky and Intelligence are seen yelling orders as they push and slap their own recruits to get going, while on the Smurf village both Papa Smurf and Hendry Smurf are seen giving the orders and strategies to the Smurfs of both Belgian and Scottish decent. Papa Smurf: Does any Smurf have a suggestion? Jokey: If only we could surprise them in their own turf… Aviator: Well yee-haawwww! Smurfy thinking, Jokey! We could use the AeroSmurf to drop the surprise boxes down yonder. Hendry: Aye! A splendid idea young one. I say Papa Smurf, why don’t we use your stork as well for support? Papa Smurf: Smurfy suggestion, Hendry. Come along my little Smurfs! Hefty and Tuffy get on Feathers as they carry Jokey’s packages and fly off to the stormy area of the Grey Village, where lightning and shooting stars can be seen. They figure out this is where the Enchanted Smurf is fighting the Great Chief. Aviator rotates the propeller to start the engine. He climbs aboard and puts his goggles on as Jokey joins behind him laughing as he tosses his packages aboard. The plane takes off as numerous boxes are seen falling on the Grey soldiers. The last thing they hear before exploding into chunks of wood is the word, “Surprise!” Back in the Smurf village, Smurfette opens the door and comes out with Grandpa, Nanny, and the Smurflings who hold the babies. Nanny: Is it over? Grandpa: I don’t think so. The village is empty though. Smurfette begins to cry at the sight of the village being gone. Only ruins and burning house are left. Even parts of the forest are seen caught on fire. Grandpa puts his hand on Smurfette to comfort her as the Smurflings all get together to give her a hug as they hold each other tightly. Grandpa: Friar Smurf always says to pray when things don’t look too Smurfy… I think now would be a good time to do so… They all turn to stare at the explosions of Jokey’s packages coming from the opposite side as well as the big blue beams and flying stars with rainbow beams coming from opposite directions. The blue beam is recognized as the powers of Smurf essence while the familiar flying rainbow stars are recognized as Glovey’s attacks. Glovey is seen tired as the Great Chief appears to be mocking him. Great Chief: Is that it, Smurf?! All this could end easily is you bow down before your Fuhrer. Your stars appear to be dying along with your spirit. Glovey: A star can never die. It just turns into a smile and melts back into the cosmic music, the dance of life. Great Chief: Spare me your sorry Smurf ideas. You should’ve joined me when you had the chance. I could’ve used your power to conquer lands and country sides. You could have been a god like me. Glovey: You are no god, that is for sure. I am not a god either. Great Chief: You fight for these primates. I am most impressed that you have made it this far. He begins to lose energy again and he runs to refuel once more. Glovey tries shooting at the contraption to destroy it, but keeps failing as the Great Chief refuels too quickly and he deflects Glovey’s star shooter. Glovey then spins and fires his rainbow beam, which makes flowers bloom on the Grey Smurf’s coat. He charges his aura, killing the flowers. Glovey then hears the familiar sound of the Smurf plane. Glovey slowly backs away and jumps high onto the plane and gathers Jokey’s packages. He begins to throw them at the Grey Smurf who first covers then stops when he sees only presents. Great Chief: That’s it? Have you given up? Why, these are just merely innocent looking boxes. He opens them all at once with his mind and they all explode on his face, leaving him all smudged as he looses his Smurf essence. Glovey quickly uses his star pointer again at the machine, making it break and stop working. Great Chief: Nooo! Grr! The Grey Smurf refuses to give up as he jumps onto his machine and gathers up the leftover Smurf essence. He licks it all up and regains his power one more time. Great Chief: I don’t care anymore for you Smurfs! I don’t care about the long life stone anymore! And I especially don’t care for Nemesis! I am going to destroy you all once and for all. He goes insane as he screams and makes the dark clouds strike him with lightning, giving him more energy. The AeroSmurf flies around the scenery dropping packages as Glovey catches them and throws them at the Great Chief. This causes no effect. Glovey is all out of options since he is way too tired. He jumps high and lands on the plane with Aviator and Jokey. Glovey: Am I glad to see you guys. Aviator: What happened? Glovey: I can’t beat him. He’s too powerful. We need to find some other way to do this. Take us to the Smurf village. Aviator: You got it, Glovester. The plane takes off and leaves the Great Chief laughing. He then goes over to see his how the battle goes. He begins to zap and fire at the Smurfs as the Grey Smurfs cheer and continue running to attack more Smurfs. Glovey jumps off the plane to run right where he had left Grandpa, Nanny, Smurfette, and the children. He runs inside and then quickly looses his powers as his hat and coat disappear, making him get on his knees and feel very weak. Grandpa: Great Smurfs! Smurfette: What happened? Glovey tries to catch his breath as he speaks. Glovey: I can’t beat him. He’s too powerful. My abilities just aren’t as strong as his magic. I tried giving him everything I had. They’re monsters… they are nothing like Smurfs. Smurfette makes her eyes wide. Smurfette: What did you just say? Glovey: I said they’re not even close to being Smurfs. Smurfette: Then that’s how we’ll beat them. She quickly grabs Glovey’s hand and pulls him to follow her back to Papa Smurf’s lab. She then shows him some of the magical items they had encountered in the past. Glovey: Yes, of course. Fight magic with magic. Smurfette: Right! All we have to do is suit you up again. This time you’re not alone and I don’t care what you say, because you really do need my help. Both are seen exiting the lab with a big sack as they run to the battle field. The Smurfs are all seen retreating back as the Greys run forward towards Glovey and Smurfette. Smurfette: Ready my love? Glovey: Shamone… Both pull out the magic flutes and begin to play them rapidly. This causes the Grey Smurfs to go out of control and to begin dancing like crazy since they were never real Smurfs. Glovey keeps blowing as Smurfette jumps into the sack again and is seen digging inside until she pulls out the Crissword. Glovey throws the flute inside the sack as he helps Smurfette hold the human sized sword. Both aim at the tired Grey Smurfs and begin to zap them into chunks of flying wood. But more seem to be coming. He puts the big sword down and pulls out his own magic sword and he begins to slice and dice the attacking Greys. Glovey: Smurfette… now would be a good time for another magical item… Smurfette: I don’t know what the rest of these may do. We’re not really supposed to touch these. Glovey: It’s kind of an emergency right now… Glovey appears nervous as he notices the charging Greys in front of him. Smurfette throws the nearest object she picks up, which was a small see through box that had a big black fly. Glovey: Not that one! Uh-oh… Glovey sheathes his sword and picks up Smurfette as he runs away. The Greys begin to laugh as they see the fly go around them. Soon the fly begins to bite their tails, making them into Black Grey Smurfs. Grandpa sees Glovey and Smurfette run back into the house. Glovey quickly locks the door and drags the bag with magical items inside. Grandpa: Good grief, Glovey! You look like you just saw a ghost. Glovey: Don’t look outside! Grandpa: What? Grandpa and Nanny look outside and are shocked to see Black Grey Smurfs who are attacking each other and some of the Smurfs as well. Grandpa: As Smurf……. Footsteps can be heard on the ceiling. The roof then breaks, revealing the Great Chief. Great Chief: I like the improvement you gave to my men. Ha ha ha! Hello there cutie. Did you miss me? Heh heh heh… Smurfette gets frightened as she gets behind Glovey and holds onto him. Smurf to [[Army Of Grey/Part 5|'Part 5']] Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Army Of Grey Chapters